A flat panel display mainly includes a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) display apparatus and an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) display apparatus. The OLED display apparatus can be divided into two types of a Passive Matrix OLED (PMOLED) and an Active Matrix OLED (AMOLED).